A Cry of Desperation
by Aeris3
Summary: Told in first person by Shampoo. I can't really summerise without blowing the story


A Cry of Desperation  
  
Aeris  
  
I don't own Ranma ½. So don't sue me!  
  
~~  
  
There he is, with her. Why it even bothers me I don't know, nor care. I just want to see her head on a poll. It could serve to be a warning to the next on who dares set foot near him. Happy, he says, he's happy to be with, with her. The ignorant tomboy. She does not know what great grandmother would do to her if she and him where to get to close. Nobody really does. How could he be happy with that bitch? She's no competition really. She's ignorant to the ways of the world. True love, there is no such thing.  
  
If he where another male he would be head over heals for me he moment he say me. But he's a Saotome, a born idiot. That must be hard in a person, being born and idiot with hope to get out of that life. An endless circle of chasing him and being chased. Something I think that none of this is worth it- the honor. While my genius waists away in my fingertips. I have to be an idiot to get a long in the world. Or act as one.  
  
Shampoo you can't read, you have to fight, Shampoo we have to go to Japan to get your moronic husband, Shampoo we have to fight this person, Shampoo protect your territory. That's all I get all day long, every day of my spin cycle life. To be smart in this world seems to be a crime.  
  
But she isn't a fool as most pretend she is- the Tendo girl. She may not know the ways of the world but she knows what she must do to keep him intact, to keep her territory. That's why this is so hard. And the other one the cook isn't an idiot either. She knows he is too slipping from her. Every time that is spent more is time taken away from her and I. What does he see in her? She's violent as hell, and she couldn't cook, to top it off she doesn't can't control her fighting skills- the little that she has, anyway. She uses anger and lets it get the better of her. When she's like that she may as well be a flower that you want to touch but there are thorns. Unlike most, I never minded the thorns.  
  
Look at them laughing. Having a good time with others. They are both in a rare part of their lives in their lives. He said something stupid and she glares at him. She kicks him hard- I smile. It's not really a thing where I'm so insecure I need to have him love me, it would be nice, but I need him to love me for other reasons. For the tribe, for other stupid reasons. She has the glass in her hand. She pours it on his head and walks out of the restaurant. He walks up to the counter, I move closer into the dark booth.  
  
"Can I have some hot water Uuchan?" He asked and she sighs.  
  
"Sure Ranma honey." She goes in the back for a second and brings out a kettle. With a forced smile she added: "Always have one around."  
  
He smiled in return and he poured the water over his head, "Thanks Uuchan."  
  
He handed the kettle back to her and he walked out of the Uuchan. She looked down at the counter. I recognized her face, her look of blunt fear and mixed emotions. She held to the kettle like it was her last reserve like she wanted to scream in agony and just let go of the wall she put up and cry. She turned around for a second to collect her self and then turned around. "Excuse me everyone!" Everyone looked up, "Due to. personal reasons the Uuchan will close early! Sorry for the inconvenience we will open back up with regular hours tomorrow!" People started filling out, I pulled up my hood and followed them out.  
  
It was dark now. I let my hood fall and looked up at the sky. The stars are harder to see in the city; back home a person could see a million stars in the corner of their eye. The sound of muffled crying, hum, that's odd. Well, then again Nermia is just plain odd. The person was obviously trying to stop crying. To stop crying is like to try to blow out the flame of the candle when it persists on dancing in the wax. I don't know why but I felt empathy for the person who was trying to stop crying. Maybe because I've been in that state myself. The person stopped crying, the street went quiet once more.  
  
Outside it was cold, the wind was cold and so was the air. I guess one should accept that in the middle of winter. Winter means Christmas. Christmas means parties. Parties mean another one of great grandmothers planes. One of her plans means a push closer to insanity. Maybe I've already reached the peak of pure and utter insanity. Who knows? If it is insane for me to be hiding my real self and talking in third person, then I probably already insane. Oh well. Why does my great grandmother insist on making act like a goon? Making me parade around like an idiot? Is she worried that he may not like me if I am my true self? So many questions, but there are still no answers.  
  
The Nekohaten, my used to be salvation point. Now it is only a place for me to further my masquerade, to make myself look like an idiot in front of all those who've lost all respect for me now.  
  
"You are back child." Great grandmother said as I came through the door.  
  
I started to speak to her in Chinese, to throw off the idiots known as the regulars. "I am tired of this life Great Grandmother."  
  
She eyes me, and then chuckles. "No you are not child, you are frustrated. Don't not worry, Son-in-law will come to you soon."  
  
I was-am-mad. I just don't care anymore. "It's sad, really, that the person who I used to respect more then most is a complete fool in actuality. You know as well as I do, that he will not come."  
  
She hopped around and stirred the food. "Child. Do not speak to your elders that way. It is the natural order of things. When one is chased, one runs." She tells me, making her voice sound powerful.  
  
It is my turn to laugh, "What happens when one is caught? The other lets them go, for they are chasers and runners- nothing more."  
  
"Do not press my buttons child, you are a shame to the Amazons already. Do you want to be band from them as well?"  
  
"It would be better then a life under a mask." I told her.  
  
She stopped hopping and settled her self on a spot only inch's away from my face. "That's what Mouse told you, isn't it?"  
  
"No, it is what I drew my self." I wanted to run, I wanted to hide I wanted nothing more then to kill Cologne with my bare hand, I no longer need to show her respect.  
  
"Mouse is a bad influence on you Child. The more he tells you, the more you listen. Do not listen to him child! You are too smart for him!"  
  
I shook my head. "You talk like I'm planning to run away with him- I am not. I don't love him like that. And you are the one at fault I am afraid. I am to smart for you." I told her and stormed up the stairs. I went to my room and slammed the door. I threw all my stuff into my pack and then jumped out the window. No longer will I serve the slave master. I ran fast, letting the cold wind hit my back.  
  
There it was my breaking point. I stopped in front of the Tendo Dojo. I knocked at the door; I have no need to break in anymore. She came to the door. One of my reasons of leaving not the main one, but still a pawn in the game. "Shampoo." She paused, her smile turning into a frown. "What do you want?"  
  
"Sham- I came to say good bye to Ranma." Akane looked at me blinking her eyes and reluctantly let me in. I don't blame her if it where me in her position I'd be careful too. I walked in, receiving blank stares from all families. I leaned in and whispered to Ranma. "We need to talk, outside." Ranma too blinked. I'm beginning to think that they all though I was an idiot. But he got up and followed me outside.  
  
"Okay what is it Shampoo?" He asked, this time having a tone of fear and not of hate.  
  
I dropped my pack. "I wanted to say good bye, I no longer wish to help my great Grandmother. She is an old fool."  
  
Now he looked really confused. "Shampoo? Is that really you? Well I guess it is, you look like her- I mean you."  
  
I sighed. "I also wanted to apologize, really, I never wanted to do the things I did. She made me do them. One elaborate scheme after another. I wish you all the best, I am sorry." I turned and leaned down and Ranma put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Shampoo. You'll always have a friend here, good bye." He said and turned inside. That made me fell a little better, but I still was leaving. I turned this time with hesitation and left the Tendo Dojo and my past behind me.  
  
~|~ End ~|~ 


End file.
